


Reaper

by ironfey



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Death, Freeform, Gen, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Hospital, Journey, old story, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfey/pseuds/ironfey
Summary: It's not your time





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found one of my old poems while cleaning. I decided to share ^-^

Reaper

She had no name.  
I didn't know where she came from.  
She was as pale as snow.  
Her hair was blonde with a silver tint that ran down her body.  
She wore a black jacket that dragged on the ground as she she walked and....

She never talked.  
But she came here often.

She came with no one.  
But left with a few, some were young but most were old.

She showed no emotion.  
Only to those who deserved it.

When she smiled.  
Most were scared,  
Others understood.

The doctors couldn't see her, as she walked down the halls.

She often passed by my door.  
Sometimes she would walk in.  
She would often look at me and shake her head and leave.

She knew I could see her when others could not.  
I never questioned why.  
Because I knew that soon she would open my door, smile and nod her head yes.  
And I would leave this place forever.


End file.
